Vm season 4
by looogan
Summary: Hearst college year 2. Why does Logan need veronicas help? LoVe, MaDi
1. Chapter 1

**Episode1:**

_[vm voice over First day back at school, feels weird to be back after being at the FBI internship, yeah Veronica Mars future FBI agent,_

_That will say if my tuthor get what he wants. He really likes my help, you know me Veronica Mars solving cases where ever she goes._

- Hey V! What's up?

- Hi Wevil, you´re working here this year to?

- No girl, you´re now looking at Eli Navarro the college student.

- OMG! you´re kidding?

- Na, I went back to Neptune High summer school ya know. Got my diploma and got in here.

- I'm so happy for you Wevil.

- Thanks V. How was the FBI.

- It was awsome. They totally want me.

- Haha I'm not suprised, Catch any bad guys over there?

- Yeah some, hey I have class but I'll see you later.

- Bye V.

- Bye Eli the college student.

_[Vm voice over First class of the year, psychollogoli great, my tuthor at FBI thougt that it would look good on my application when I want to start at the firm._

Logan walks in the room.

_Logan Echolls, my epic love he looks greate I Haven't talked to him since the sceen in the cafeteria. I've should've known he would be in this class._

- Hello Ronnie! How was the FBI treating you? Logan asked while he took the seat next to her.

- Hi, really good actually. Catch any good waves during summer? Veronica asked with a smirk.

- Please class can I have you attention? The psych teatcher yelled.

- Hey Mars can we meet up at the cafeteria later I really need to talk to you?

- Sure thing Echolls, now pay attention to the class. She said with a smirk.

_[Vm voice over What does he need to talk to me about? I hope he didn't do something stupid this summer. What am I saying? Of course he did. God I'v missed him._

_**So what do you guys think? Should I continue with this story? Please R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah sorry that it took so long for this chapter but my computer havn't been feeling so good and I'm sorry for my spelling i'm from sweden so my english aren't so good.

I should also mention that i don't own any of the caracters, but i really whish i did.

Chaper 2

I was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Logan when i saw Piz walking towards my table.

We havn't really talked to each other since we went to our internships and if i'm

going to be honest, we havn't really broken up either. We decided to wait and see what happen,

I never answerd his calls or emails during the summer so I hope that he gets that it was my way of breaking up.

"Hi Veronica" Piz said with a big smile.

_[ Vm voiceover I guess he didn't. _

" Oh, hey" I said with kind of a dissepointed tone.

Damn it I really hoped we wouldn't need to hace this discussion.

" Can I take a seat"

" Actually I'm kinda waiting for someone".

"Oh, okey"

" Sorry" I gave him an apologetic look.

" No it's fine, I... "

Logan walked in to the cafeteria and a waved so he would notce me. Piz turned around to see who I was waving at.

"You're back together? I guess I should have known, That's why you never answered my emails". You could tell he was really starting to get mad.

" No It's not like that. I..."

" Don't bother Veronica I don't wanna hear it." Piz stormed out.

" Aww, poor Piz" Logan said with a smirk while sitting down.

" So what can I help you with Logan?" I said choosing to ignor his comment.

" Actually you can help me figure something out"

"Um, okey" I said a bit confused.

" So this summer me and Dick went to Austrailia on a surftrip, and guess who I bumped in to?"

I looked at him like he was stupid.

" How the hell should i know who you bumped in to? I don't know anyone in Austrailia exept for..."

My mouth dropped to the floor.

"OMG!"

" Yeah that was my reaction to".

"You saw Duncan?"

" Yeah like i said."

" How is he? How's little Lilly?"

"Their're fine. He's a little lonley but fine and Lilly is beautiful she looks just like her Aunt". He said with a sad smile.

I felt the tears forming in my eyes.

" I wished I could've been there. I really want to see them"

" Well maybe you can" Logan said with a smirk.

" What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

" I'm talking about the reason I need your help".

**Sorry i know it's a little boring with only dialoge but it'll get better. Don't forget R&R**


End file.
